


What Do You Want From Me

by amusawale



Series: Fight or Fuck Reflex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is mad at Dean, Sam knows what Dean did, Season/Series 09, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Dean is tired of the deafening silences and he won't be ignored anymore. Sam is not impressed. Takes place in season 9.





	What Do You Want From Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanyk (BenLMoore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenLMoore/gifts).



Sam walked into the room and stopped short. He wanted to turn around and walk out again but couldn’t think of a way to do it without looking like a jealous bitch.

“Sammy!” Dean said actually unplugging his lips from the buxom blonde whose tonsils he’d been cleaning not two minutes ago, “this is Starla, come say hello.”

Sam pasted a smile on his lips and stepped closer to the couch, “Hey Starla,” he said waving awkwardly, “Uh, I’m gonna uh…” he trailed away, backing out of the room.

“Watchu mean Sammy? Stay,” Dean protested, a smirk on his lips, “Come on Sammay, I know you want to.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. Okay he got that this was some sort of revenge thing but really…viciousness was supposed to be Sam’s thing. Not Dean’s.

“Come on, I don’t mind,” the blonde said and Sam hardly spared her a glance. This was nothing to do with her. It was between him and his brother. His petty, no-class-having, immature idiot of a brother. Sam took a breath.

Two could play that game.

“Okay,” he said and marched toward the couch, inserting himself between Dean and the girl.

“So,” he said expansively “What are you guys up to?”

The girl shrugged, “Oh, just getting to know each other,” she said running a finger down his face from his temple to his jaw, “You know Dean here sure is pretty, but you! You are something else again. How do y’all stand to be in the same room together?” she giggled as she said it, feeling Sam’s bicep.

“Oh, we’re both narcissists so it pleases us to be with someone who’s just as good looking.”

Starla froze, “What?” she said.

“Oh didn’t Dean tell you?” Sam asked, placing a hand high on his brother’s thigh, “Him and me are together.”

Starla’s mouth was open in a very unattractive way and she had gone pale, “What?” she said again, “he said y’all were brothers.”

“Oh we are,” Sam said nodding earnestly, “But we’re also lovers. It saves time…you know how it is when you’re always on the road.”

Starla was backing away and Dean’s muscles were tense and shaking under his hand. The blonde stood up, back very straight and started looking around as if for a purse or something. Sam turned to look at Dean, see how he was taking all this. He had a smirk ready, a ‘gotcha!’ in his eyes.

But when he turned to his brother, he found that Dean was ready for him, eyebrow raised, mouth twisted in amusement. Green eyes met hazel and suddenly it was a stare down.

Who would look away first?

“Ummm, I’m gonna…go,” Starla said.

“Bye.” Sam said without looking away from Dean.

Dean said nothing.

The silence was thick as the door slammed behind her.

“You know we have to work in this town and that was a key witness.”

“Was she?”

“What? You don’t care about the job anymore?”

“What has your fucking every bit of ass with a capital STD got to do with the case?”

“Huh, very funny Sam. If I remember correctly, you’re the one who told me to-“

“I _told_ you that I can’t trust you anymore. I _told_ you that I can’t be more than business partners with you. That _doesn’t_ mean I don’t have feelings. That doesn’t mean I need you flaunting all your fucking conquests in front of me. It’s just rude.”

Dean’s gave him his patented side smile, eyes heavy with whatever he was really feeling, “So if I understood you, you want me to fuck the hell off but don’t actually move on. Have I understood you correctly?”

Sam was silent.

“In the immortal words of the Biebs, and fuck you for making me quote Justin, ‘what do you mean’?”

Sam looked away.

Dean sighed.

The room was silent.

 


End file.
